


We're... Nerds!

by EpicKiya722



Series: Big Herotic Antics [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baymax is precious as always, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinda, Nerdiness, Random & Short, Randomness, Tadashi Freaks Out!, Tadashi Hamada Lives, The others are so done, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: In which Hiro tells a joke and Tadashi cries about it.





	We're... Nerds!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, alright? I just couldn't. This is inspired by a Tumblr chat I saw.

Let's all be honest. When we are bored, hungry, sleepy and everything else in between that's when our minds really get to working.

As in 'I have nothing else better to focus on , so I shall contemplate on the random shit in life'.

That's the current mood of the youngest Hamada.

Hiro, admittedly was bored, craving gummy bears, too, but too lazy to get them. He settled for sitting in a chair in his aunt's cafe, watching his brother and their now mutual friends at one table, quietly reading over their respective notes. Sans Fred who was playing with Mochi.

It was too quiet for Hiro, even with the calico's meowing and scribbling of pens.

Eventually, Hiro's mind shifted from its bland state to a random joke.

"Hey. Hey.", he voiced, catching Tadashi's attention first before the others followed in to stare at him.

"Yes, Hiro?", Honey questioned.

"What did one cell say to his sister cell that stepped on his toe?"

"Betcha it's something stupid.", Gogo teased.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?", Fred asked.

"Mitosis."

Silence. Silence for the time to within a span of seconds realize the pun.

"Ooooohhhh!"

"Damn, that was funny."

"Hee hee. Mitosis."

"Hiro, you need a medal just for that."

"I don't even major in science and I got that."

The group went back to their papers, and Mochi for a little longer.

After a pop of her gum, Gogo spoke up.

"You know what's sad?"

"What would that be?", Wasabi replied.

"That we all got that joke. All of us."

"..."

"...."

"....."

* * *

  *** 5 MINUTES LATER***

* * *

"We're nerds! We're fucking nerds!"

"Tadashi,  you're being cynically ridiculous."

"... My life is sad..."

"Needs a blanket."

Baymax had been activated when he heard a thud and a shout of pain (Wasabi). He walked out into the cafe, passing by empty tables and caught sight of Wasabi clenching his foot, Gogo sitting in a chair staring down at his inventor who was crying on the floor while hugging himself in agony, Hiro, Honey and Fred comforting him and Mochi curled comfortably on a table.

"What is wrong with Tadashi?", the cuddly robot asked with a tilt of his head.

At this point, Tadashi cried louder.

"Crisis. He's having a crisis. He'll be okay.", Gogo deadpanned before tapping the taller with her sneaker covered foot. "Woman up."

"... I don't want to..."

"Tadashi, it's okay.", Honey cooed, hugging him. "We're all nerds."

"It's good! We're cool nerds at that!", Hiro added, hoping his older brother would calm down. "You're freaking out over a joke."

"It's over. My happiness is forever ruined."

"Now you're just being melodramatic!"

"Baymax, I think Tadashi needs a blanket, a pillow, chocolate and a good book.", Fred advised, nodding his head. 

 "I shall find these items and bring them.", Baymax responded before waddling off, Mochi following him now.

Tadashi had changed position then, taking to laying on the floor on his back, his cap sliding off his head. His face was blank of any emotion.

Hiro bend down to his level and poked his nose. "Tadashi, you good?"

"Just waiting for that blanket, bro. Just waiting for that blanket."

"You're a drama queen."

Tadashi slowly turned his head to stare back at Hiro, face still expressionless. "I sing out of the blue sometimes, I wear cardigans, caps and Converses, I have a weakness for coffee flavored anything and at times I'm sassy with no regards. Being a drama queen is just another thing to add."

"You're weird."

"And you're related to this weird, baby bro."

Baymax had returned with the requested items. He lifted Tadashi up so he could place the pillow under his head, fixing the hat back on and covered his inventor with the blanket. Innocently, he placed the wrapped chocolate bar and book in Tadashi's chest. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied with my care, buddy."

"No more having a crisis?"

"... maybe."

The entrance to the cafe was opened then, revealing Cass. The woman was carrying a bag to the counter with a greeting when she halted, catching her eldest nephew on the floor. "Umm... What?"

"Tadashi is just having a crisis. He's okay though apparently.", Fred answered.

 Cass blinked, wondering if Tadashi was truly the immature one. And what triggered to him having a crisis. "Oh. Uh... I'll be in the back then. Come get me if you kids need anything.", she voiced, slightly unsure of her words. She indeed has seen the boys do strange things, but she still was trying to get use to it.

Hey, they were undeniably unpredictable.

It's scary sometimes.

But the humorously kind of scary.

"Hiro, you think we could come to an agreement that there shall be no more jokes for a while?", Wasabi asked, still holding his foot. "Also... Baymax, can you just scan my foot and make sure I didn't break or anything? Tadashi dramatically fell to the floor on it."

"Of course, Wasabi."

Baymax stared at Wasabi's foot for a while before speaking again. "No bones are broken. Your foot will be okay."

"Whoo. Thank goodness."

"Tadashi, is your crisis over now?", Gogo asked, crossing her arms and popping her gum.

The older Hamada brother sighed. "Yeah. It' s over."

"You woman-ed up?"

"Yup."

"You accepted your life as an awesome, superhero nerd?"

"Very much. I'm a nerd and proud."

"Good."

Tadashi slowly took hold of the chocolate, unwrapped it and took a piece in his mouth. The others watched him, waiting for him to freak out again, but it didn't happen.

 There was a third moment of silence that day before one of them spoke up.

"... That was a funny joke though."


End file.
